elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Skyrim)
Draugr are undead Nordic warriors of Skyrim. It is believed that draugr once served the Dragon Priests; some even know several words of power. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. They retain the ability to wield weapons such as swords, axes, and bows. Draugr use ancient Nordic weapons. Some draugr only appear as corpses, usually containing a few pieces of gold. Draugr are weak to fire as well as silver weapons. Draugr loot includes a chance of jewelry, gems, soul gems, ingots or potions; however, their armor cannot be looted and must be crafted at the Skyforge in Whiterun after completing The Companions quest, Glory of the Dead. ''Amongst the Draugr'' Amongst the Draugr, by Bernadette Bandian, a mage from the College of Winterhold, reports her studies on the subject. It has taken her seven months to learn how to be able to approach the draugr without being regarded as a threat, although she could not learn to understand their language. In her words, she stated that she had "...always wondered why the ancient priests of the dragon cult insisted that their followers be buried with them", until noticing everyday a different set of draugr would awaken and prostrate themselves before the priest's sarcophagus, after which they would meticulously clean the area. Their dedication after death also seemed to explain why they so ferociously defend their chambers. After further observation, she reports that when the group of draugr came to pay homage to their fallen leaders, a distinct flow of life-force could be noted between the priest and the followers. The second eternal life of the dragon cult was only promised to those who ascended to priesthood, while the lesser functionaries contributed their life force to sustaining them for eternity. Directly quoting the book: I don't know what sort of eternal wellspring they draw from, but it's clear that the draugr carry only the barest whisper of life in them, and it rekindles nightly while resting in its niche. I now believe that the grotesque forms that we see in the barrow were, in fact, buried fully as men and women, and only over the thousands of years that have passed withered into the wretched things we know. If we had visited a barrow directly after it's construction, we might not have even known any of its inhabitants were dead!"Amongst the Draugr Variants Draugr come in a number of variants. The specific type that is encountered is typically level-dependent, however lower leveled Draugr can still be encountered at higher levels. All Draugr are immune to poison and have a 50% resistance to Frost. Draugr Archers Draugr Warriors - Two-Handed Draugr Warriors - One-Handed Draugr Warlocks Draugr Overlords Combat In battle, higher level draugr make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. Although the ability can throw off a sword swing or an aimed arrow, it typically doesn't knock the Dragonborn off balance. Draugrs can be found using the Detect Dead spell or Aura Whisper, while using a power attack on, or casting a Frenzy spell at a closed coffin containing a draugr can cause it to emerge without harming the Dragonborn. Draugr are some of the very few human-sized, human-like enemies who are unaffected by decapitation. Finisher cinematic is used. Soul trapping *Although the in-game help for soul gems states that 'undead' enemies do not have souls to capture, this is referring to resurrected enemies only. Draugr do indeed yield souls that can be captured: *Draugr yield petty souls. *Restless Draugr and Draugr Wights yield lesser souls. *Draugr Scourges yield common souls. *Draugr Deathlords yield greater souls. *Draugr Death Overlords yield grand souls. Dialogue The following are phrases that are uttered by the Draugr: * Qiilaan Us Dilon! (Bow before (the) Dead!) * Bolog Aaz, Mal Lir! (Beg (for) Mercy, Little Worm!) * Kren Sos Aal! ("Break blood may." Perhaps meaning "May (his) Blood Break.", although that would be Aal Sosi Kren.) * Dir Volaan! ("Die Quickly") * Aar Vin Ok! (Aar means "Slave/Servant". Vin is unknown but could be Viik meaning "Defeat". Ok means "His", making it "Servant Defeat His". Could mean either "Defeat His Servant" directed at the player's follower or "Servant, Defeat Him"; Aar, Viik Rok.) * Unslaad Krosis! ("Eternal Sorrow".) * Faaz! Paak! Dinok! ("Fear! Shame! Death!") * Fus Ro Dah! ("Force Balance Push", Unrelenting Force shout.) * Aav Dilon! ("Join (the) Dead!") * Sovngarde Saraan! ("Sovngarde Awaits!") Gallery Draugrs.png SeveralDraugr.jpg Draugr Lord Battle.jpg Draugr.jpg Draugr Skyrim.jpg Faaz Paak Dinok.jpg Mythological connections Draugr take their mythological inspiration and several traits from the draugr, undead creatures from Norse mythology. It should be noted that one differentiates between sea-draugar and land-draugar (draugar being plural of draugr): while land-draugar were simply undead with numerous magical abilities, sea-draugar were fishermen who had drowned at sea, thus being denied the privilege of being buried. The mythological draugr can also arguably be considered much more terrifying than the game version, as the land-draugar could change their size at will and grow enormous, were somewhat intelligent, possessed superhuman strength, could only be killed if burned completely to ash and took great pleasure in killing their victims. Most draugr would crush their victims to death by increasing their size, but other methods included hacking them to bits with their weapons or even eating them alive and drinking their blood. In Norse mythology Odin was the ruler of draugr and could raise them using a secret, magic song. Trivia *Draugr is the Old Norse word for "ghost". *Draugr appearance is randomized and not gender specific. This means that a Draugr can spawn with a female body and a beard. *They have previously appeared in the ''Morrowind'' expansion pack ''Bloodmoon'', notably in the barrows of Solstheim. *In the quest The Staff of Magnus, unique spectral Draugr are encountered. *If the Dragonborn has a high enough sneak skill, it is possible to crouch towards a sleeping Draugr and successfully kill them with one hit. Appearances * * * References de:Draugr (Skyrim) it:Draugr es:Draugr fr:Draugr ru:Драугр Category:Skyrim: Draugr Category:Skyrim: Undead